1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display and a method of driving the same. More specifically, the embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display capable of reducing power consumption and of controlling brightness in response to the intensities of peripheral light and a method of driving the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Light emitting displays are generally divided into organic light emitting displays using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) and inorganic light emitting displays using inorganic light emitting diodes. OLEDs include anode electrodes, cathode electrodes and an organic emission layer positioned between the anode electrodes and the cathode electrodes to emit light by the combination of electrons and holes. The inorganic light emitting diode, referred to as a light emitting diode (LED), includes an emission layer formed of inorganic material such as a PN-junction semiconductor unlike the OLED.
FIG. 1 illustrates the structure of a conventional organic light emitting display.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional organic light emitting display includes a display region 10, a data driver 20 and a scan driver 30.
The display region 10 is composed of a plurality of pixels 11 each of which includes an OLED (not shown). The pixels 11 are formed in the regions partitioned by scan lines S1 to Sn and data lines D1 to Dm. The display region 10 receives a first power source ELVdd and a second power source ELVss from the outside. Each of the pixels 11 receives a scan signal, a data signal, the first power source ELVdd, and the second power source ELVss to display an image.
The data driver 20 generates data signals. The data signals generated by the data driver 20 are supplied to the data lines D1 to Dm in synchronization with scan signals to be transmitted to the pixels 11.
The scan driver 30 generates scan signals. The scan signals generated by the scan driver 30 are sequentially supplied to the scan lines S1 to Sn.
According to the conventional organic light emitting display having the above structure, the larger the number of pixels 11 that emit light is, the larger the amount of current that flows to the display region 10 is. In particular, the larger the number of pixels 11 that display high grayscale values among the pixels 11 that emit light is, the larger the amount of current that flows to the display region 10 is. Therefore, power consumption increases. Also, in the conventional organic light emitting display, because the brightness of the display region 10 is set regardless of the intensities of peripheral light, light is emitted with higher brightness than required. Therefore, the power consumption of the organic light emitting display increases.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.